Welcome to Camp Primordial!
by Interested Puppy
Summary: Welcome to Camp Primordial! I hope you're prepared for the rebellion that's going on. What this rebellion is, you will find out in due time. This is the story of us. The children of the most powerful beings in the universe. The story of how we overcame every odd against us.
1. Submission Form CLOSED

**Sorry guys, submission is CLOSED. But I'll ask for more every once in a while so don't give up hope! If you don't see your OC in the next chapter, DON'T WORRY! I JUST NEED TIME TO POST SUBMISSIONS! REMAIN CALM!**

Full Name:

Age:

Gender:

Primordial Parent:

Mortal Parent:

Weapon:

Love Interest:

Best Friend:

Enemy:

Personality:

Casual Attire:

Formal Attire:

Eyes:

Hair:

Fatal Flaw:

Flaws:

Best Traits:

Super Awesome Powers:

Back Story:

Evil or Good:

Live or Die in Story:

Can They Be Kidnapped:

Can They Be Hurt Physically:

Can They Be Hurt Emotionally:

Will They Be An Elite: (I answer this, not you. If you are accepted, I will answer this.)


	2. Our Heroes! And sadly Villains!

**Okay, most of you know I was going to put accepted OCs up in a week or two. Well, I liked one so much I HAVE to put it up now. Don't worry! I'll keep accepting OCs for two weeks! I also need some OCs that are 9-12!**

Full name: Roxallene Zoe Hunter (Roxy)

Age: 16

Gender: female

Primordial Parent: Tartarus

Mortal Parent: Makayla Hunter, daughter of Athena

Weapon: Stygian iron hand fans, her moms celestial bronze dagger

Love Interest: Nico di Angelo

Best Friend: Reyna, Caleb, Aegis

Enemy: monsters, stereotypes, Araceli Santiago

Personality: She is a tough h*** feminist girl. She only relies on herself and does anything to survive. She does not trust easily and is always guarded. She is intelligent and cunning, manipulating anyone into doing anything for her and even gaining information before she finishes them off. She prefers solitude and hates noise, she anti social and prefers to stay in the shadows.  
She has a feeling of insecurity inside her and always hides her emotions which she considers as a weakness, she never even cried in her childhood fearing that it maybe her end. Tears are nothing and she has to rely on herself to survive but at the same time she is afraid of being alone.

Casual attire: purple blouse, black shorts and hoodie jacket with black boots

Formal attire: a black dress that reaches her knees from the front but sweep the floor from the back and knee length boots

Appearance: long dirty blond hair always tied in a pony tail with black eyes that have a grey thick outline

Fatal flaw: trust issues

Flaws: her insecurities, she has a phobia of being alone even though she has been alone all her life

Best traits: she is good at understanding people and can make you smile indirectly

Roxallene's Super Awesome Powers: The daughter of Tartarus can control all monsters or anything that has been to Tartarus. She can sense, see and hear anything hidden in the shadows. She can sause immense shock waves that can destroy an entire army. She has telepathy and telekenesis. She later learned that she can use her powers to transport an entire army from one place to another whether it's anywhere on earth, the underworld or even Tartarus

Back story: Makayla Hunter, daughter of Athena, had been set on a quest by Athena to follow the Mark of Athena, she had gone long and almost found the statue but she fell into a crevice which led to Tartarus. She fell face first and was got half blind. She had spent several days in the river and due to her being a daughter of Athena she was able to survive on the river Plythegons. She managed to gain Tartarus's attention and soon she was expecting her daughter. She met Deimos (? Sorry I forgot the giants name who died in saving Percy and Annabeth with Bob) he took care of her but she died giving birth. The giant took care of her but Roxallene had met her father once and she knew emotions were a sign of weakness. So what do you expect living in hell? Her giant friend told her about the outside world which still lingered in his mind. One day, she was training outside when two gates appeared. The giant was surprised but told her to get inside and she'll be able to go to the surface, she argued but knowing about his curse she entered the elevator as he pushed the button. Thanatos opened the doors to Manhattan where he was surprised to see her but said nothing and left. Slightly blinded by the light she observed her surrounding and ran into Gleeson hedge who took her to CHB claiming to be a daughter of Athena (she was 8)

Evil or good: Good

Live or Die in the story: Live

Can they be kidnapped: No

Can they be emotionally hurt: Yes though she won't show it

Will they be an Elite: YES!

**So I've received a few submissions for the daughter of Chaos, and I've decided that I will mix these together to make the daughter of Chaos. Thanks to h3rmi0ne, Katherine, and my friend who I am not going to say because you might stalk her!**

Full name: προστασία φως αετός (Aegis Light Eagle)

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Primordial Parent: Chaos

Mortal Parent: Unknown

Weapon: κενός (A sword named Void)

Love Interest: (I'm actually keeping this a secret)

Best Friend(s): Roxallene Zoe Hunter, Nico di Angelo, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Percy Jackson, Grover Underwood, Travis and Connor Stoll, Rachel Dare, Sky Halls, Caleb Black

Enemy: Araceli Santiago, Hagan Nite

Personality: A bit oblivious when someone likes her, but her wit is sharper than a sword. She is calculating, but is also kind and funny. She is highly competitive and hates to lose.

Casual Attire: Black skinny jeans and electric blue Doc Martens with deep blue hoodie.

Formal Attire: White Sleeveless Dress, winged Sandals, and diamond earrings.

Eyes: Pure gold.

Hair: Since children of Chaos are so powerful, their hair color changes with their mood. When she's mad, frustrated, annoyed, or sad, her hair is midnight black. when she is happy, her hair is bright blonde. When she's not feeling any particular emotion, her hair is brown.

Fatal Flaw: Leadership

Flaws: She can be WAY too stubborn when it comes to intelligence and leadership. She is also _very _competitive.

Best Traits: She inspires people to fight 'till the end and challenges people to the best of their abilities.

Super Awesome Powers: Photographic Memory, Telekinesis, Vocal Manipulation, and the ability to change her or someone else's appearance at will. She can also produce a massive shock wave once every three years that will kill any nearby enemies and provide a boost of adrenaline to friends. (Actually, I added this part... if you want to put powers you can)

Back Story: When Aegis was 2, the gods sent Echidna to kill her. Aegis's mother died, but the team of demigods (Remember, the primordals are still gods, just more powerful gods) sent to investigate found Aegis laying there in the rubble, her hair midnight black, wailing and bawling her eyes out. They took her back to Camp Primordial, where she has resided ever since. Little did they know that the girl they rescued could have killed them if they hadn't handled her with care.

Evil or Good: Good

Live or Die in Story: Live

Can They Be Kidnapped: Yes

Can They Be Hurt Physically: Yes

Can They Be Hurt Emotionally: Yes, but rarely since she is the daughter of Chaos.

Will They Be An Elite: YES!

Name : Theseus Odysseus Black (Ο Θησέας Οδυσσέα μαύρο)

Age: 18

Primordial Parent: Tartarus

Mortal Parent: Lydia black (her mom was Gaea)

Weapon: Spear named damnation (καταδίκη)

Love Interest: Ada Antall

Best Friend(s): Sons of Aether, Other Children of Tartarus, Daughter of Chaos

Enemy: Most people apart from a select few, Araceli Santiago

Personality: Almost always looks grumpy and it is a rare occasion to see him happy but if he is then you know something has gone wrong. he tends to zone out sometimes but when it comes to action he will take control and will not stop until that group has succeeds in its mission.

Casual Clothes: Black ripped jeans a vest top that shows his 6 pack and black boots.

Formal Clothes: Black and white tux

Eyes: Black

Hair: Sandy Blonde

Fatal Flaw: He's overprotective but doesn't show it

Best Traits: Good motivator and is almost always their when you need him.

Back Story: He used to be a hero but is kinda forgotten. He lead many quests and always came back successful. However, on his last quest he lead a group of 20 of the best demigods to fight against an army of monsters trying to get to New York, but when they got there they were ambushed and all but him died. He still blames himself for all those deaths and a lot of other campers do as well however a few of the older campers understand what happened and gave him his space but when he finally got a girlfriend, Millie, at 16 the camp was attacked and she died in the attack and so now he keeps his distance because he feels he's a bad omen.

Good/Evil: He's good, but a few of the younger campers think he is evil and creepy.

Live/Die: Live please

Can They Be Kidnapped: Yes

Can They Be Physically Hurt: Yes

Will They be an Elite: Maybe

Can They Be Emotionally Hurt: Already has been but can be again.

Full Name: Ada Antall

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Primordial Parent: Eros

Mortal Parent: Agoston Antall

Weapon: Celestial Bronze Knuckles

Love Interest: Theseus Odysseus Black

Best friend: Her sister Adrienne

Enemy: Anyone who bullies her, Araceli Santiago

Personality: Ada is quiet, but extremely intense. She is stubborn and full of passion for the things and people whom she loves. She is straightforward and never jokes around, and in fact becomes confused when others are manipulative or otherwise not straightforward like she is. She has trouble understanding people other than her sister, and tends to stick like glue to people she already knows.

Casual attire: Ada likes geeky-chic clothing- blouses paired with things like sweater vests or suspenders, or fandom-related t-shirts under blazers. Her normal accessories include headbands, bow ties, and even glasses. She always wears skinny jeans and saddle shoes, even when she's preparing for battle.

Formal Attire: Ada upgrades her usual look to a tux, specially fitted to suit her figure.

Eyes: Dark brown

Hair: Light brown and cut into a chin-length bob. It has a lot of volume and is slightly wavy.

Fatal flaw: Close-mindedness

Flaws: Close-minded, stubborn, doesn't try new things

Best traits: Loyal, passionate, straightforward

Super-awesome powers: Ada can temporarily make someone fall in madly in love with the first person they see, but the effect doesn't last long. She can also sense when someone is in love, especially if it was love at first sight.

Back Story: Children of Eros are, like their aunts and uncles of the Aphrodite cabin, generally thought to be harmless relative to the other children of mythological beings. The same is true of Ada and Adrienne; they have known their birthright since they were small and have dealt with being constantly underestimated by their fellow campers. Both sisters developed different coping mechanisms-Adrienne became quiet and meek in the face of bullying peers, and Ada becoming intense and passionate to prove everyone wrong. Ada's passion often gets her into trouble with authority or with her peers, and as a result she and Adrienn were frequently bullied as children. Ada maintains her desire to prove wrong everyone who says anything negative about children of Eros and especially about her and her sister, of whom she is very protective.

Evil or Good: Good

Live or Die in story: Live

Can they be kidnapped: Yes!

Can they be hurt physically: Yes!

Can they be hurt emotionally: Yes!

Will they be an Elite: ABSOLUTELY!

Full Name: Adrienne Antall

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Primordial Parent: Eros

Mortal Parent: Agoston Antall

Weapon: Celestial Bronze Knuckles

Love Interest: Cullen Niallan

Best friend: Her sister Ada

Enemy: Araceli Santiago

Personality: Like her sister, Adrienne is quiet, but hers is born from shyness. She is extremely emotional and wears both her happiness and sadness clearly. She is scared of most people she doesn't know and tends to cling to people she does know, especially her sister. However, she is sweet and kind to those who befriend her. Her quiet nature and compassionate disposition make her a very good listener, and as a result the campers who don't brush her off as a child of Eros tend to come to her for advice.

Casual attire: Adrienne tends towards soft, flowing clothing with lots of lace. She rarely wears pants, preferring skirts or dresses with the occasional pair of shorts. The colors are usually creme, pink and brown or other very natural colors. She usually accessorizes with crystals and delicate gold jewelry, with lots of furs in the winter.

Formal Attire: Adrienne wears a short white dress with a fitted bodice that has a sweetheart neckline and a poofy skirt lined in dusky pink.

Eyes: Dark brown

Hair: Light brown and cut into a chin-length bob. It has a lot of volume and is slightly wavy.

Fatal flaw: Soft-hearted

Flaws: Soft-hearted, non-confrontational, wears her heart on her sleeve

Best traits: Compassionate, understanding, good listener  
Super-awesome powers: Adrienne can temporarily make someone fall in madly in love with the first person they see, but the effect doesn't last long. She can also sense when someone is in love, especially if it was love at first sight.

Back Story: Children of Eros are, like their aunts and uncles of the Aphrodite cabin, generally thought to be harmless relative to the other children of mythological beings. The same is true of Ada and Adrienne; they have known their birthright since they were small and have dealt with being constantly underestimated by their fellow campers. Both sisters developed different coping mechanisms-Adrienne became quiet and meek in the face of bullying peers, and Ada becoming intense and passionate to prove everyone wrong. Ada's passion often gets her into trouble with authority or with her peers, and as a result she and Adrienn were frequently bullied as children. Adrienne just wants to be liked, and as a result avoids conflict and often relies on her sister to take care of problems. She is much more affected by the other campers' dismissal and mockery of her and her sister than Ada is.

Evil or Good: Good

Live or Die in story: Live

Can they be kidnapped: Yes!

Can they be hurt physically: Yes!

Can they be hurt emotionally: Yes!

Will they be an Elite: Yep!

Full Name: Aine Niamh O'Durren

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Primordial Parent: Aether

Mortal Parent: Deira O'Durren

Weapons: a claymore with a clear diamond blade and a silver hilt & handle and a silver crescent moon on the end of the handle that (the sword) turns into a silver celtic knot ring with a diamond in the middle (Enchantress), a pair of silver hunting knives that turn into leaves on her circlet, and a silver bow with crescent moon engravings and silver arrows

Love Interest: Hagan Nite

Best Friend: Cullen Niallan

Enemy: Araceli Santiago

Personality: She can be haughty. She is very mysterious and secretive. She can be sarcastic. She is very calm and clever, but has a volatile temper. She isn't scared of anyone, and can be quite menacing. She can be quite rebellious and fierce. She is respectful to her father Aether and grandfather Chaos.

Training and Battle Clothes: a white peasant blouse, a silver breastplate, flowing white pants, and white suede riding-type boots

Casual Attire: White Cardigan with gold tunic and white leggings with gold flats.

Formal Attire: A long white dress and a silver leaf circlet with gold ballet flats.

Appearance: She is a rare and striking beauty with long, straight, silky jet black hair that reaches her lower back, and stunning dark hazel eyes framed by long, feathery eyelashes. She has full lips that are always smirking. Her alabaster skin is barely tanned. She is slender, yet curvy, and is fairly muscled in her upper arms. She has a henna tattoo of a scorpion on her left upper arm. She is 5'11", and is long-legged. She has three thin scars on her right thigh from a hellhound. Her brassiere size is D. She always smells like 'Queen of the Night (a flower)

Fatal Flaw: She is very headstrong, never listening to orders unless they are from her father and grandfather.

Flaws: She has a temper, and is quite rebellious.

Best Traits: She is calm and clever.

Back Story: She has had a pretty normal life, living in the village of Duneagle in Aberdeenshire, Scotland. One day, when she was bringing milk and eggs home from the barn, she was attacked by a hellhound. With her knife that she always carried, she turned the hellhound into dust. After telling her mother, she was sent to Camp Primordial.

Evil or Good: Good

Live or Die in Story: Die

Can They Be Kidnapped: Sure.

Can They Be Hurt Physically: I don't know, depends really...what are you planning!? Okay, okay, she can be hurt physically, but not too severely, and not her face!

Can They Be Hurt Emotionally: Sure! In fact, it shouldn't make her fearful and such, but it should harden her, make her tougher.

Will They Be An Elite: Yep

Full Name: Cullen Gwaine Niallan

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Primordial Parent: Aether

Mortal Parent: Alanna Niallan

Weapon: a silver claymore (Bane), and silver hunting knives

Love Interest: Adrienne Antall

Best Friend: Aine O'Durren

Enemy: Araceli Santiago

Personality: He is very teasing and laid-back. He has a great sense of humor. He is quite mischievous, always teasing Aine. He knows when to be serious, and is a deadly opponent when serious.

Training & Battle Clothes: What Gwaine wears when he is first introduced.

Casual Attire: Brown button-up shirt with dark jeans and brown loafers.

Formal Attire: a suit

Appearance: He looks like Gwaine from Merlin when he is first introduced, except that Cullen has five long scars on his back from the Nemean Lion.

Fatal Flaw: Stubbornness

Flaws: He can be quite stubborn.

Best Traits: He has a sense of humor, but can be serious.

Back Story: He has had a pretty normal life, living in the village of Duneagle in Aberdeenshire, Scotland. One day, when he was bringing firewood home, he was attacked by the Nemean Lion. With his sword that he always carried, he killed the Lion. After telling his mother, he was sent to Camp Primordial.

Evil or Good: Good

Live or Die in Story: Live

Can They Be Kidnapped: Sure.

Can They Be Hurt Physically: Alright, but not the face, and nothing that would cripple him or anything.

Can They Be Hurt Emotionally: No.

Will They Be An Elite: Yah!

Full Name: Araceli Leila Santiago

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Primordial Parent: Gaea

Mortal Parent: Dante Santiago

Weapon: a set of ten silver and garnet throwing knives that comes back to her.

Love Interest: Many boys are in love with her.

Best Friend: Anyone like her, and that can be bossed around.

Enemy: Aine and Cullen

Personality: She is vindictive and spoiled, always getting what she wants. Very possesive.

Casual Attire: a pale apple green dress that gently flares out towards the end.

Formal Attire: a silvery white evening dress and silver strapping sandal heels

Appearance: She is drop dead gorgeous, with her long, straight, and silky dark auburn hair that is layered, alluring light green eyes, and fair skin. High cheekbones and full lips. She is 5'7. She always smells of spices

Fatal Flaw: Pride and Vanity

Flaws: Every bit of her personality.

Best Traits: None

Back Story: She is very spoiled, growing up in a rich family. She was attacked by a manticore, and she screamed and threw her bracelets, not knowing that they were knives, and killed the manticore. She was shipped off to Camp Primordial soon after.

Evil or Good: Evil!

Live or Die in Story: You'll find out!

Can They Be Kidnapped: Sure.

Can They Be Hurt Physically: Not the Face!

Can They Be Hurt Emotionally: Sure

Will They Be An Elite: NO.**  
**

Full Name: Kayla Jade 'Kaya' Moran

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Primordial Parent: Gaea

Mortal Parent: Samuel Moran, an archaeologist who is away from home a lot. He loves Kaya and wishes he could spend more time with her.

Weapon: Two celestial bronze swords that disguise themselves as a bronze bracelet on each of her wrists. To get them into sword form she simply says the ancient greek word for 'Swords'.

Love Interest: None for now, but maybe her and Zander could become more then friends as the story progresses.

Best Friend: Zander Markov, son of Aether

Enemy: No idea yet, but if you get another character who'd make a good enemy for her then you can chose.

Personality: Kaya is a fun loving, optimistic girl, with a great sense of humor. She is talkative and hyperactive, and once she starts talking it is pretty hard to get her to shut up. She is very adventurous, and thinks being a demigod is awesome. She sees life as a game, and throws herself into fights no matter what the dangers. She makes friends easily, and is very loyal to those she cares about. She is good at cheering people up and will do anything to help a friend. She is also a bit of a daredevil, and loves the thrill of fighting. She can often be irresponsible and reckless, getting carried away during fights and not planning properly before jumping into situations. She is sometimes overconfident in her abilities, and needs others to keep her thinking realistically.

Casual Attire: In winter, she usually wears jeans, T-shirts and a warm hoodie. In summer she wears T-shirts or tank tops with shorts. No matter what the weather, she always wears her red converse.

Formal Attire: Pretty much the only dress she owns is a black and grey Aztec-y print dress with elbow length sleeves and a modest neckline. It isn't too short, but is shorter then knee length and she'll usually wear it with black tights and a pair of grey ankle boots. (no heels, she'd fall over in a second)

Eyes: A dark, hazel color.

Hair: Dark brown with dyed red streaks that are only really noticeable in the sun. It is shoulder length and has bangs that partially cover her left eye. For quests she keeps it in a ponytail.

Fatal Flaw: Recklessness.

Flaws: Overconfidence, lack of seriousness, somewhat addicted to danger, irresponsible, bad at thinking ahead.

Best Traits: Kind, optimistic, funny, good at making friends, loyal.

Back Story: Kaya realized she was a demigod when she was caught in a terrorist bombing and protected herself with a shield of earth. She was twelve years old when that happened- before that she had been just a normal kid who spent a bit too much time reading and watching films and TV. She had always wanted to be special like the characters she loved, and had been bored out of her mind with the pointlessness of school. So, obviously once she found out about her powers she started experimenting. To start with she could only move small rocks with her mind, and couldn't bend the earth like she had done the first time. She gradually started to improve with her powers, but as she became more powerful, the monsters started noticing her more. She was attacked by a Hydra, and because she had no weapons other then her newly found powers was almost killed. However, her survival instinct kicked in again and she caused an earthquake that collapsed the cave that she's been training in and buried the hydra under the earth. It was this that brought her to the attention of camp Primordial, and within a week she had been taken there by whatever they have as the equivalent of protectors. She loved camp, and has spent the last three years staying there year round, learning to fight, making friends and improving her geokinesis.

Evil or Good: She'd generally be good, but may turn evil if given the right motivation.

Live or Die in Story: Preferably live, but I can see her dying if she takes on an enemy too powerful.

Can They Be Kidnapped: It depends- if the kidnapper approaches her head on she'd probably be able to fight them off but if they took her by surprise then maybe. If she was kidnapped though she'd do whatever she could to escape.

Can They Be Hurt Physically: Yep, but she's good with pain and minor injuries won't stop her. She can heal herself to some degree while on the earth but nothing life threatening.

Can They Be Hurt Emotionally: Nope. Kaya's one of those people who will just bounce back whatever you throw at her. She may feel bad for a bit but would quickly push it aside.

Will They Be An Elite: Yes!

Name; Hagan Luke Nite

Age;16

Gender;Male

Primordial Parent;Tartarus

Mortal Parent;Jillian Nite

Weapon;Two hunting knives one made of Celestial bronze one made of imperial gold, also a set of three throwing knives made of silver.

Love Interest; Aine Niamh O'Durren

Best friend; Son of Nyx that he has known for years.

Enemy; Daughter of Chaos that always is a favorite because of parentage, however they will be able to settle their differences when needed.

Personality; Very smart loves to compete and is very quite. He gets defensive easily and has the respect of others (normally). He will occasionally let his inner kid out to laugh.

Casual attire;Black jeans and combat boots black camo muscle shirt with a leather jacket.

Formal Attire;All black suit. with a blood red tie.

Eyes;dark brown

Hair;Spiky Black with a few red highlights.

Fatal Flaw;Overconfidence. Although very good with his weapons and powers he does not know what he cannot do as he will try to due to much which could be his biggest mistake.

Best Traits;Very good at creating a foolproof plan. Good with weapons and is loyal to his friends.

Back Story; Has lived his life with monsters hounding him down running and fighting until he made it to camp. The chimera once bit him on his shoulder and he barely found the antidote in time. The same monster killed his family turning him quite and calculating. He often wants to attack a horde of monsters just for the chimera however inside Hagan is very scared of it.

Evil or Good;Good

Live or Die in Story; Die

Can they be kidnapped;No

Can they be hurt Physically;Yes

Can they be Hurt Emotionally; If a loved one dies

Will they be an Elite: Unfortunately, no. :(

Full name: Caleb Black (Cal)

Age: 12

Gender: Male

Primordial parent: Nyx

Mortal parent: Marcus black

Weapon: Celestial bronze daggers the length of his arms

Love interest: Hehehe, you'll find out when I want you to!

Best friend: Roxallene Hunter, Nico di Angelo, the Eros twins, Aegis Eagle

Enemy: That Santiago girl, snobby kids, monsters

Personality: he is quite mature for a 12 year old as he was raised in a way to respect people and have a sense of responsibility and discipline. He's strong and brave but takes some peoples words quite seriously to his heart. But that doesn't mean he isn't mischievous. Let's just say inside a young soldier is the devil of mischief. No one ever suspects him of doing anything except Roxy. He can be really brotherly to his friends like an annoying yet fun little brother.

Casual attire: white shirt with the words 'Don't mess with me' written on it, blue jeans and sneakers

Formal attire: he doesn't like formal wear though he grudgingly has to wear a pair of tux

Appearance: he has thick midnight black hair that are neatly swept to one side, big black eyes with small silvery specks in them like stars and white skin that have a great contrast with his hair and eyes. He is quite tall for his age and has a lot of muscle.

Fatal flaw: grudge

Flaws: really emotional though he doesn't show it unless he is alone or with Roxy

Best traits: He knows how to cheer people up when their down. He takes it upon himself to indirectly lighten up the tension of a meeting or when camp is at war to lift their spirits

Caleb's Super Awesome Powers: As a son of Nyx he has no require of sleep and he usually spends his nights staring at the stars as it is his mothers's domain. He can shadow travel and control shadows. He can use the stars in the sky as guides, spies or even use them to attack enemies.

Back story: his dad Marcus Black is a CIA agent and had been training him since she was 5 so he learned how to fight and disguise himself since he dad was a spy. Marcus had raised his son to be honorable brave and strong. He had the words Discipline, Responsibility and Sacrafice for the right cause carved into his mind. He occasionally went on operations with his dad. When he was 10 during an operation after blowing up a baddies hideout and plan they got stranded. Nothing like father-son bonding time at a stranded island. After they got back his father told him about his mother, Nyx and the gods and everything and sent him to Camp

Evil or good: good

Live or Die in the story: Live

Can they be kidnapped: Yeah

Can they be emotionally hurt: yes

Will they be an Elite: Yes

Name. Selene Winters

Age. 14

Gender. Female

Primordial parent. Uranus

Mortal parent. Laura Winters

Weapon. A long stygian ice sword with a curved blade that when makes contact with skin causes mental pain and physical numbness if the blow wasn't fatal. However if touched by a child who is not of Uranus it will shatter instantly.

Love interest. To be determined.

Best friend. Children of Gaea, Nyx, Chaos, and Hemera.

Enemy. Anyone who makes fun of her or her friends.

Personality. To anyone that doesn't know her Selene with her child like appearance pared with her disability would seem rather innocent. However to people that do know her she is outgoing and is the kinda girl who faces her problems head on prefering to get things over and done with. She is oblivious to her emotions and she has a habbit of making jokes and sarcastic comments at the wrong time. Selene is also quick tempered, sarcastic, loyal, determined, stubborn, protective of those she loves and independent. She hates showing her emotions prefering to cover them up with fake smiles and she will always speak her mind not knowing or caring if she insults people. Selene is also quite childish and once she makes a friend she'll stick by them. She likes to focus on the things she can do instead of the things she can't do.

Casual clothing. Usually a pair of jeans and and an old easy to move in t-shirt with a pair of converse or trainers.

Formal clothing. A knee-length silvery blue dress with silver flats.

Eyes. Large wide set grey blue eyes.

Hair. Medium length strait chocolate brown hair with a side fringe.

Fatal flaw. Her refusal to except help as she claims that she needs to prove her self.

Bad traits. She's stubborn, her refusal to except any form of help, her temper and her impulsive nature often meaning she'll do things with out thinking.

Good traits. She's loyal, funny and independent.

Powers. Selene can turn invisible and anything that she's touching at the time invisible but depending on the size of the object or person she's touching depends on how long she can stay invisible if the contact between them and her hasn't been broken. She can also fly and control wind. Selene can also form and break telepathic bonds between her and people. However she can't read minds or control people using there thoughts only receive and give thought messages to those she created a telepathic bond with. She only uses this power to talk to people who don't know sign language.

History. Selene was born completely deaf. She was born and raised in Manchester England until about the age of 12. During her life in England she managed to get expelled from 3 schools 2 primary and 1 secondary schools. Her Mum noticing that the insedants were getting worse thought that it was time to send her off to camp. She told Selene that she had got a promotion that payed good money, only it involved them moving to America. Selene didn't care much and with in 3 months they had moved to America. With in a month of living there she had been found and taken to camp primordial. She was told about the world of the gods and that she was a demigod, she didn't believe it at first. It took a while for her father Uranus to claim her and Selene always thought that he didn't want a disabled child. Eventually he claimed her and she has been living in camp ever since with acaisional visits to her mother. She stil believes that her father doesn't want her so perhaps this is how her obsession to do well and prove her self came from.

Evil or good. Good

Live or die in story. Live please

Can they be kidnapped. Yes

Can they be hurt physically. Yes

Can they be hurt emotionally. Yes. It might be kinda easy because of her go with the flow kind of happy personality.

Will they be an Elite: Mm-hmm.

Full Name: Sky Catherine Halls

Age: 12

Gender: Female

Primordial Parent: Uranus

Mortal Parent: Samantha Halls

Weapon: A bow and quiver of arrows. The bow is sliver as are the arrows.

Love Interest: To be determined

Best Friend: Caleb Black, Aegis Eagle, to name a few. Sky is generally extremely friendly and most people at camp see her as a little sister.

Enemy: People who threaten camp, bully's.

Personality: Sky is a friendly, mischievous little monkey, who despite her pranks and light teasing, is a genuinely kind, caring and friendly person. Sky is very sweet and caring, and is often in the infirmary, as she wants to be a healer for the camp. She can read people like books and instantly knows if something is wrong. This also means she knows a lot of secrets, as people often open up to her in times of need and hardship. However, if Sky is upset or angry you can instantly tell, as she will storm around with tears running down her face like a little thunder storm. She can be manipulative if she wants, she is when she is upset or angry and she often says things she'll regret later.

Casual Attire: Mid-thigh length, high waisted, light blue denim shorts, a white tank top, blue converse high tops.

Formal Attire: Knee length, light blue, lace dress with elbow length sleeves, slightly modest neckline, and silver ballet pumps.

Appearance: Sky looks quite doll-like, she has light ginger corkscrew curls reaching her shoulder blades, sky blue eyes, easily sun burnt pale skin, with freckles running across her nose, arms and legs.

Fatal Flaw: Sky is ruled by her emotions, if she wants to protect someone, she doesn't think of the greater good.

Flaws: Her temper, she can be manipulative, is ruled by her emotions.

Best Traits: Gives good advise, not judgmental, protective.  
Super Awesome Powers!: Sky can fly, in fact she loves flying and is normally floating around instead of walking. She can also control air, which allows her to lift things from a distance and move them around by manipulating the air around it.

Back Story: Samantha Halls was a scientist who studied Meteorology, she was in a plane with her fellow scientist, trying to get more accurate readings about a huge storm that was heading towards Washington, when the plane started to malfunction. The plane was falling from the sky, when Samantha was noticed by Uranus. Pitying the scientist, he saved them but took Samantha to his palace. They fell in love and soon enough, Sky was born. Uranus had to send Sky and Samantha back to earth, where Samantha raised Sky lovingly and well. Sky had a normal childhood, until she was 7, when Sky suddenly started flying. Soon after she realised she could control air. Sky kept this quiet for a few months, until Sky and her mother were attacked by a cyclops and using her powers Sky only just managed to get away. Sky was told about her parentage and she was sent to Camp Primordial

Evil or Good: Good

Live or Die in Story: Live!

Can They Be Kidnapped: Yes

Can They Be Hurt Physically: Yes

Can They Be Hurt Emotionally: Yes

Will They Be An Elite: YAH!

Name: Daniel 'Danny' Anderson  
Darius Anderson

Age: both: 9 with Danny being older

Gender: both are boys

Primordial Parent: Hemera

Mortal Parent: Dylan Anderson

Weapon: Danny's; he uses celestial bronze hunting knives and bow n arrows  
Darius: celestial bronze sword and bow n arrows

Love Interest: they are 9

Best Friend: 9 to 12 year old campers, Caleb

Enemy: bullies, meanies, monsters

Personality: Daniel: he is hyperactive, cheerful and an energetic. He is stubborn and can easily be inspired. He is always optimistic and can trust anyone easily though like all kids he has anger meltdowns that can blind you if you look at him. He is the master at hand when making a prank  
Darius: he like his brother is hyperactive, cheerful and energetic but he is also smarter and prefers to think before jumping to conclusion. He is the mastermind of their pranks and mischiefs and he is also a bit distant than his brother. Though he too has anger meltdowns.

Casual Attire: Daniel: white T shirt with blue shorts and sneakers.  
Darius: blue shirt with a guitar on it and blue jeans

Formal Attire: tuxedos

Eyes: they have sky blue eyes

Hair: light blond hair that look light sunlight

Fatal Flaw: Daniel: easily trusting  
Darius: grudge

Flaws: Daniel: he can be manipulated easily and is really emotional.  
Darius: he is moody and can be a real spoilsport

Best Traits: Daniel: he is fun and loyal with a contagious smile.  
Darius: he is smart, loyal and a contagious smile

Super Awesome Powers: they can manipulate sunlight. They can blind anyone, fly and telekinesis. Explosions and fires are they're favorite tricks

Back Story: the boys were basically found at the entrance of camp when they were 5 months

Evil or Good: good

Live or Die in Story: Daniel: live Darius: Die

Can They Be Kidnapped: unless you want to be buried alive

Can They Be Hurt Physically: yes

Can They Be Hurt Emotionally: yup

BOTH will be Elites

Name: Natalie Sky

Age: 10

Gender: female

Primordial Parent: Uranus

Mortal Parent: Ashlyn Sky

Weapon: bow n arrows, hunting knives and whips that turn into hair ribbons

Love Interest: Daniel Anderson (LATER IN THE STORY)

Best Friend: son of Nyx, other 9-12 year olds

Enemy: bullies, meanies

Personality: she is in simple words a Cindy sunshine. She is a hyperactive, smiling, cheerful and optimistic outgoing little kid who is also a peace loving hippie who always has flowers in her dressing even armors. She is happy and bubbly who can't stand to see anyone sad that she can make the toughest, coldest and most hardcore person smile but of course like all little kids she has an anger tantrum that is very dangerous

Casual Attire: a white T-shirt with pink and red flowers on it, blue shorts and pink sandals

Formal Attire: a rose pink dress with a red ribbon around her waist that has a rose on it. A red rose hair pin and her hair tied in a French braid courtesy of the Eros twins

Eyes: big sky blue eyes and long thick lashes

Hair: long wavy brown hair tied in a braid or two pony tails

Fatal Flaw: trusts easily

Flaws: she can easily be manipulated. She has anger tantrums and can be really stubborn

Best Traits: she is cheerful, loyal and her smile is really contagious

Super Awesome Powers: she can fly. She can control the wind, cause storms, cyclones and even vacuums sucking the air out of lungs.

Back Story: Her mother was a daughter of Apollo who left her few months old daughter at the Big house ( or whatever they call it at camp Primordial) door step at night and ran away in fear of her young daughter's life. She was raised st camp

Evil or Good: Good

Live or Die in Story: LIVE

Can They Be Kidnapped: unless you want all the air sucked out of your lungs then go ahead

Can They Be Hurt Physically: yes

Can They Be Hurt Emotionally: Yes

E.L.I.T.E.

Full name: Alice Josephine King  
Age: 12  
Gender: girl  
Primordial parent: Uranus  
Mortal parent: Jaquael Fratido King  
Weapon: bow and arrow, named γρήγορη ασήμιnor or quick silver  
Love interest: none  
Best friend: Aegis Eagle  
Enemy: anyone who makes fun of her or people she is friends  
with  
Personality: bubbly, hilarious, retaliates when threatened  
Eyes: chocolate brown with long lashes  
Hair: brown hair with light brown highlights, put in messy bun, ponytail or down  
Fatal flaw: stress, self doubt  
Flaws:  
Best traits: eyes, hair  
Super awesome powers: was blessed by Artemis so has tracking skills and skills with a now and arrow, powers from whatever parent you give her  
Back story: remembers crossing a road with her mother and then being hit by a bus and waking up in camp half blood, remembers nothing of her past goer then little glimpses  
Evil or good: whichever you want  
Live or die: you choose  
Can they be kidnapped: yes  
Can they be hurt physically: yes  
Can they be hurt emotionally: definitely

No eliteness, sadly.

Name. Diana Grace Haze  
Age. 10  
Primordial parent. aether  
Mortal parent. Rose Haze  
Weapon. A bow and arrows tipped with solestial bronze and imperial gold.  
Love interest. None thanks  
Best friend. Sky halls.  
Enemy. Anyone who threatens camp or anyone she cares about.  
Personality. Diana's really just one of the guys who doesn't mind getting her hands dirty. She doesn't care about what people think of her and she loves to pull pranks and have fun. Diana's one of those girls who can't sit still for 5 minutes, always having to do something wether it be causing trouble or playing games. She is always getting in to trouble and it doesn't take much to get her angry. She is always trying out new things or doing her own thing. Diana is also curious, adventurous, outgoing and opinionated meaning she's very direct when speaking often getting strait to the point when talking. However if some one she loves is in trouble all logic flies out the window.  
Casual clothing. Some light easy to move in trousers and an old t-shirt pared with some trainers.  
Formal clothing. A little below the knee light blue dress with matching pumps.  
Appearance. Diana is small for her age with long strait amber hair and large sky blue eyes. She is quite thin with tan sskin and a sprinkle of freckles across her child like face.  
Fatal floor. Her impulsive nature meaning she'l do things with out assessing the situation.  
Good traits. She's determined, loyal, she can read people quite well and she's confident.  
Bad traits. Diana's irresponsible, her short temper, she's a bit of a rebel and she's not that good at controling her emotions.  
Powers. Since her father controls the air that the Gods breath it only makes sence that Diana can control the air around her to a degree. She can also make natural light solid, give it form and bend it to her will. However this only applies to small light sources close to her and only for a short amount of time. She can also vaguely tell if some one is lying.  
History. Diana was born in Melborn Australia and lived there until about the age of 9 when she came in to her powers. She was eating breakfast when she knocked her drink over. Putting her hand out to collect the milk from running of the table she didn't expect the light from the window to form as a solid glowing barrier on her legs stopping the milk from spilling on her. Diana was shocked and amazed and once her Mother had explained to her that she was a demigod Diana found it even more cool and amazing. Rose then informed her of camp Primordial and told her that she would be safe there. Soon after they moved to America and Diana was taken to camp whare she was claimed by her father Eather.  
Good or evil. Good  
Live or die. Live please  
Can they be hurt physically. Yes  
Can they be kidnapped. Yeah  
Can they be hurt emotionally. Yeah

Not elite :( So many elites, I have to turn down a few. :(

Name: Matthew Silverstone  
Age: 12  
Gender: Male  
Primordial Parent: Gaea  
Mortal Parent: Steve Silverstone  
Weapon: Solid Celestial Bronze coated gloves that he fights with by using Karate. They also enhance his geokinesis.  
Love Interest: Daughter of Aether that found him when he fought his first monsters, it grew from there.  
Best Friend: Son of Eros that is a huge airhead but is a loyal friend.  
Enemy: Son of Tartarus that is always teasing him since he came to camp.  
Personality: Really hyper and sassy. Always has the last word and is very outgoing. Gets into a fit of rage however if his Karate is mocked.  
Casual Attire: Beige Cargo Pants white V-neck and black hoodie with Combat boots.  
Formal Attire: Khaki slacks White button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up.  
Eyes: Deep Brown  
Hair: Dark Brown  
Fatal Flaw: Pride. When his pride (or things he takes pride in) is insulted he can't stop himself from attacking weather friend of foe.  
Flaws: Is scared of hight. Is slightly insecure about what others think of him.  
Best Traits: Friendly smart great instincts and a good fighter.  
Super Awesome Powers: Has powerful geokinesis. (basically Earthbending from Avatar the last Airbender.) When on the ground cannot be minorly wounded as the Earth heals him (like Anteaus from The battle of the labyrinth.)  
Back Story: As a kid he was always teased for being short thus he started to take Karate. After Achieving his Brown belt (the one before black) at age 10 Mathew and his Father were attacked by monsters ( a pack of Hellhounds) His dad gave him the gloves saying that they would help protect him. He soon realized that the Earth itself moved with his hands as he attacked the dogs however his dad was still lost. Just as he was about to be finished off The daughter of Aether helped him and they made it to camp. Since then he practiced Karate every day as a vow that he would not be caught off guard again.  
Good or Evil: Good but can be tempted to bring his dad back however he still stays strong.  
Live or Die: Live  
Can They be Kidnapped: No unless he is not on the ground.  
Can They be Hurt Physically: Yes only majorly however because minor thins are healed when on the ground.  
Can They be Hurt Emotionally: Already has but if you feel he needs to then yes.

Elite :D Smiley faces everywhere!

**Me: NOW I MUST INTRODUCE SOMEONE VERY IMPORTANT. STEP ON OUT, LIEUTENANT FLAME! **

**Lieutenant Flame: WOOHOO PEOPLE! I'M THE LIEUTENANT!**

**Me: Haha! I outrank you! I'm GENERAL!**

**Lieutenant Flame: Don't rain on my parade.**

**Me: Anyways, I don't own nuthin', not even these characters since you guys submitted them... Bleh. I'll have the first chapter of the STORY up as soon as possible with all the dang exams...excuse my Texanish/Alabamaish/Teneseeish. But as I said, I have lots of tests and homework and...Bleh. I also need time to get to know the characters. DON'T PUSH MEEEEEEE!**

**Lieutenant Flame: Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets to the mental hospital.**

**Me: Bananas...Mangos...Coconuts...Pizza...LET'S VISIT THE NORTH POLE!**

**Lieutenant Flame: DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEE WOTH HEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!**

**Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
